


【神岩】浮生偷欢

by saneleven



Category: zxcvbnm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saneleven/pseuds/saneleven
Summary: 车！被屏蔽的车！





	

有多久没这样二人相处过了？

不知道店家出了什么状况，Staff通知“一个小时后录制”后便再也没有来过，去便利店买热饮的岸くん也迟迟不归。

年末舞台期间，即使是两个人的时光也大多因为太过疲惫而睡眼惺忪地度过，仅剩的那点清醒都用来确认振付和check番组。

在JAI的间隙见缝插针地录制着属于三人的冠番组，忙碌得仿佛上个冬天是一场梦。总以为谈过三年恋爱后对彼此已经熟悉到没有惊喜了，炽烈的情感却从交缠的手指开始燃烧成燎原之势。

“呐……”

用黑色遮光帘严实包裹的外景巴士令他们想到岩桥家阁楼上狭窄的“秘密基地”。

神宫寺怀着恶作剧的心情将嘴唇印上岩桥的嘴唇。起初仅仅是撒娇一般浅淡的吻，想到这样的场景就像提防岩桥妈妈来送水果一样，他边吻边轻轻地笑了。

“什么啊……”

换做平时大概会狠狠训他一顿的岩桥今天竟没有反抗，反而软软地指责他的不专心。

“嗯……”

神宫寺摇摇头，两人的唇瓣便随之摩挲了几下，并无防备的齿间也微微张开，岩桥的舌尖在神宫寺唇上不经意地一点。

亲吻顿时变为前所未有的激烈。

神宫寺从座位上起身，半跪着用腿压住岩桥去吻他。过于狭小的空间里，他似乎忘了记三年来刻进身体的所有技巧，毫无章法也不知道给对方留下余地，只是凭借本能缠住彼此的唇舌，舔吮齿列的力道逐渐加大，在对方彻底软下身体的时候紧紧抱住他。

“呜……”岩桥半阖着眼，嘴角牵出一道银丝隐入耳后发丛。

神宫寺追着那道痕迹描摹他的耳廓，舔着柔软的耳垂与嵌在其间的一粒金属。“怎么了？”

“衣服……”

他稍稍退开一点距离，两个人四只手胡乱解开P字线衫的衣扣。纠缠不清的体势使得脱下外套的动作十分艰难，而混乱中愈加急促的呼吸仿佛点燃了二人之间的空气，过高的温度催动着欲望，想要赤诚相对的心情越来越迫切。

那堆可怜的布料几乎是被他们撕扯下来的。

已经没有时间去思考衣装损坏的问题，连被发现的危险都忘在脑后，这点事又算什么呢？岩桥勾住神宫寺的脖子，将他更紧地压向自己，交换着比刚才更浓烈的吻，两道剧烈的喘息，两种香水的味道，同样高昂的情欲。

神宫寺用嘴唇描绘着他脸颊和酒窝的线条，逡巡至眼周轻轻舔舐着那处的细嫩的皮肤，感受到濡湿的睫毛在唇舌之下微微颤动。

他的手潜进敞开的衬衫里，弹了一下对方的乳首。

“……！”岩桥的猛地闭紧了眼睛，随即逸出一声浊重的呼吸。

“……舒服么？”

他点点头，发出模糊不清的音节，头发蹭在椅背上沙沙作响，迷蒙中被加速的揉动逼得呻吟出声，脖颈后仰成脆弱又诱人的曲线。

神宫寺对着他的喉结吻上去。

“呜呜……嗯……”他反弓起身体，胸前被揉捏时麻痒难忍的快感使他忽略了从脖子移至锁骨的湿润触觉，直到那里被狠狠吮吸。

“啊……呜……不行不行不行！”

“怎么了？”神宫寺被吓了一跳。

“收录……”

“这里看不见的。”神宫寺安抚地望进他的眼睛，他在恋人的瞳仁里发现自己难以启齿的状态。

“……还有也不能做到最后。”

“嗯。”

“还有声音……啊……嗯嗯……”

神宫寺专心致志地吻着那一小块红肿起来的皮肤，沿着锁骨的线条做了好几处记号。

“没关系哦……反正不会再去钱汤了……”

他想要开个玩笑，却发现自己也没有余裕，便直接解开岩桥的皮带扣，金属撞击的声音在巴士里回荡。

“嗯……”岩桥也探手去解他的。

“已经……”他努力控制着呼吸，“很想要了吧……？”

岩桥无言地握住他的，那里隔着棉质布料已经形状分明地凸起了。

“唔！……”

神宫寺紧紧闭住眼，伸进内裤里揉动着对方的分身，凭感觉找到岩桥的唇瓣，互相吞咽着彼此的呻吟。

巴士外传来外景店家伙计搬货的呼喝，隔着黑帘，车厢的另一边便是人声鼎沸的商店街。两个人像最没有经验的青涩少年一般撸动彼此的欲望，贴合着对方的身体纠缠摩擦，不知天高地厚地在逼仄的二排座椅间偷欢。没有转圜的余地，也没有余裕的谈笑，只是越发激烈地催动彼此的极限。

“唔……”

生理性的泪水终于淌下眼角。情欲蒸腾之中，岩桥甚至错觉那是滚烫得灼烧脸庞的温度。过高的热度将二人越来越紧地束缚在彼此身旁，离开一厘米也感到冰冷，只有肉体和混沌不堪的思绪才是最热烈的所在。

“快……”高扬的声音才吐出一个字，他便意识到要关紧嘴巴，“嗯嗯……呐……”

凑过去蹭着神宫寺的脸颊，交颈相依。

对方强行忍着粗重的喘息，将两人完全勃起的部位握在一起。

两根柱体赤裸相触的刹那他们都狠狠抖了一下，几乎同时逸出了长长的叹息。神宫寺拉着岩桥的手继续摩挲着两人的欲望，“纸巾……”厚重的黑发背后，他的脸庞与岩桥的一样通红。

岩桥本能地摸索着臂长之内的范围，汗湿的手心挥在冰冷的玻璃上蹭下一手水，他被激得抱紧了神宫寺，将身体贴得更紧去换取更多的热量。

“冷……”他委屈地抱怨着，湿手抚摩着神宫寺的背脊，感受到对方的战栗。

“哈啊、你、……”

神宫寺没来得及说完便再也忍不住，揉动二人欲望的手再次加速而后收紧，在爆发来临的那一刻用力吻住岩桥的嘴唇，共同攀上极乐的巅峰。

 

END.

 

LOFTER一生黑！发图都被屏蔽！

不过AO3有40多篇神岩也是没想到……


End file.
